Airport Confessions
by mcswarek816
Summary: My take on what might have happened if Wade had gotten to the aiport with Zoe at the end of "The Pirate and the Practice."  One shot, total fluff, rated T for mild language.  Enjoy!


**This is my first time writing for this fandom and only the third story that I've posted. I just had this idea in my head and needed to get it out. This is my version of what happened at the end of "The Pirate and the Practice." Zoe and Wade really do make it to the airport in this story. Pure fluff. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie, but wouldn't mind owning Wilson Bethel. Yummy!**

As Wade first began to see the signs for the airport, his palms became sweaty and made it more difficult to grip the steering wheel. He released his right hand and dried it on his jeans before doing the same with his left. He was so glad that Zoe wasn't watching him; she was looking out the window and watching the scenery roll by.

"Thanks again for taking me to the airport," Zoe said. "I know you were just visiting your friend, but I still really appreciate it."

Wade grimaced. He still couldn't believe that was the best lie he'd been able to come up with for an excuse. Most girls didn't affect him like Zoe did.

"No problem, Doc," he replied. "Just a few more miles and you'll be on your way to your fancy New York City and leaving Bluebell behind."

Zoe thought for a moment before responding, "I'll only be gone a few days. Nobody's going to miss me, anyway." Wade opened his mouth, but didn't say anything as Zoe continued. "I'm sure that everyone will be glad that I'm gone, don't you think? I mean, surely Brick and Lemon will be, and I won't be around to keep blowing up the fuse box, so I'm sure you'll be happy too, right, Wade?"

Wade saw Zoe turn and look at him with those big, beautiful brown doe eyes of hers. He felt the tips of his ears redden as he remembered his earlier conversation with Lavon. His palms grew sweaty again and he cleared away the lump growing in his throat.

"No need to leave on my account, Doc," Wade replied. "I don't mind having you around at all, in fact." Zoe laughed and he chuckled nervously along with her.

Wade noticed another sign for the airport up ahead with an arrow directing him into the right lane for the short-term parking and drop-offs. He realized Zoe was checking the ticket in her hand and not watching where he was going. He made a quick decision to pull into the short-term parking lot. When Zoe glanced up again, she asked where he was headed.

"You can just drop me off if you want to Wade, I'll be fine. Then you can go visit your friend," Zoe insisted.

Wade smiled as he found an empty space and parked his car. He turned off the engine and removed the key before he responded. "I really don't mind, Doc. I can carry your bags in and make sure you get all settled and checked in okay."

He was rewarded with one of Zoe's mega-watt smiles. "Thanks, Wade, that's so nice of you," she said. She opened the door and climbed out of the car. Wade did the same and headed to the trunk where her suitcase and carry-on were located. He slung her duffel bag over his shoulder and pulled up the handle of her rolling bag on wheels. "Lead the way, Doc," he smiled.

As Zoe navigated the way to the correct counter to check in, Wade just followed in silence. He just couldn't think of what he should say to her. Most of the thoughts in his head were all jumbled and sounded idiotic, even to him. He knew how different Zoe was from all of the other girls that he had dated. He decided to start out simple.

"So, when is your return flight?" he asked as they moved closer to the counter.

Zoe glanced down at the ticket in her hand again. "I land at 5:15 on Sunday evening," she replied. "I guess Lavon is picking me up at that time."

Wade tried to keep the pathetic hope from his voice when he suggested coming back to get her on Sunday when she returned. Before Zoe could reply though, she was called up to the ticket counter. Wade placed her bag on the weight scale and backed up. He didn't want her to leave without him having said anything about his feelings, but he just couldn't get the words out. He'd never been this tongue-tied around a girl since junior high and couldn't believe how nervous he was around Zoe. He was still trying to think of what to say when he realized she had been talking to him.

"Sorry, Doc, could you repeat that?" he interrupted her. She playfully elbowed him in the side and repeated, "I have to go through the security checkpoint, so you can leave now, if you want."

Wade realized it was now or never and he felt as his pulse throbbed through his veins as his heart quickened. He slowly removed the strap of Zoe's carry-on from this shoulder, stalling as he started to hand it to her. His breath caught in his throat when her fingers brushed his as she took the bag.

"Zoe, I, uh…." Wade paused and took a deep breath. "I was thinking that when you get back I could take you out for a nice dinner here in Mobile when I pick you up on Sunday. What do you think about that?" He was so unbelievably nervous; he couldn't even look at Zoe. When he finally braved a glance at her face, he saw that her mouth was open and she looked like a deer caught in headlights. "We don't have to go if you think it's a bad idea, but it's, uh, completely up to you," he finished quietly.

Zoe was still in shock. "But I thought that I drove you completely crazy?" she wondered. Wade wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Well, you do drive me crazy sometimes," he began. "Well, a lot crazy. You're always talking about New York and how wonderful it is, or wearing those short shorts, which don't bother me at all, actually. But you're constantly blowing out that damn fuse box when you're doing your hair. The first night we met, you kissed me and then left, but the night of the heat wave, I didn't even get a kiss and you left. You are headstrong and argumentative and you have no idea that I'm actually completely crazy _about_ you." Wade was on a roll and didn't even realize what he'd said to Zoe.

She interrupted his rambling with a request. "Whoa, slow down there, Cowboy! Back up and repeat that again."

"What, that you're headstrong and argumentative?" he snorted. "That's putting it mildly, Doc."

"No," Zoe said, "the part after that."

Wade thought for a moment about what he'd just said to her, replayed the conversation in his mind.

Zoe bit her bottom lip but couldn't quit look him in the eye. "You're crazy about me?" she questioned. Startled, Wade opened and closed his mouth but it took a moment before the words came out. "Well, yeah, I guess I am, Doc," he smiled hopefully.

Zoe didn't respond but just stood there silently for a few moments. When she snapped out of her thoughts, she did not say what Wade was hoping to hear. "Wade," she whispered, shocked. She cleared her throat. "Wade, I need to go through the security checkpoint," she said.

Wade stepped back as though she had slapped him. He turned away, unable to believe that she'd responded that way. He should have known better than to listen to Lavon, what the hell did he know, he thought.

Wade turned his head towards Zoe and spoke without looking at her. "I hope you have a nice trip. Happy Thanksgiving." He headed for the exit, shaking his head.

His thoughts raced as he stepped outside into the warm, humid air. Instead of heading for his car, Wade turned towards the wall and leaned his forehead against in, feeling the rough, cool brick against his skin. He balled up his fists and rested them against the wall to steady him. He wanted to punch the wall, but he knew how much that would hurt, so he kicked it instead.

Wade couldn't believe he was so stupid as to think that Zoe Hart of all people would feel the same way about him as he did about her. He should have known better, he thought to himself, he should have known that they were too different. All that crap about how opposites attract was just that – crap. He was just a southern country boy who was a bartender, and she was a beautiful New York doctor, on her way to being a heart surgeon. It was really too bad that she couldn't do anything about his broken heart, he thought. "Damn it, Zoe," he muttered aloud.

"What did I do this time?" Wade heard a voice behind him ask. He slowly turned around and leaned his back up against the wall for support, crossing his arms in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing out here, Zoe? You're going to miss your plane!" he yelled, his frustration and hurt completely exposed.

"Oh, I'm not worried about my flight anymore," she said softly.

"Well, why the hell not?" he replied. "Lavon had me bring you all the way here so you could go to New York so get your butt back inside."

"I thought you were going to visit your friend?" Zoe asked, irritated. "Weren't you already headed this way?"

Wade could hear the anger and annoyance in her voice, and damn, she looked so cute she was all fired up. He signed, the truth could come out now, he'd already been humiliated enough, who cared now?

"No, Doc," he chuckled, "I wanted to bring you to the airport and see you off. You'd didn't even tell me you were leaving until this morning," he added, sounding hurt.

"Well, I'm sorry," Zoe said. "Sometimes it's hard talking to someone that you're crazy about…" her voice trailed off.

Wade slowly moved his eyes from the ground and let them travel up her body slowly. Zoe took a step closer to him and reached out a small hand, pulling his away from his chest. She entwined her fingers through his and took a deep breath. She started to say something else when Wade crashed his lips onto hers. He kissed her long and hard before darting his tongue along her lower lip, asking for her to part her lips so he could kiss her fully. He pulled the bag off her shoulder and let it hit the ground.

One hand wrapped around Zoe's waste as the one released her and softly touched her face. He pushed her hair behind her ear and then pulled her even closer so their bodies were completely pressed up against each other. When they grew breathless and pulled apart, Wade rested his forehead against hers. He smiled and whispered, "That's good to hear, Doc." She grinned back and said, "Let's go home."

Wade gave her a chaste peck on the lips before pulling away from her. He grabbed her bags again and headed for the car. Once her bags were reloaded, Wade kissed Zoe before opening up her door. He walked back around to the driver's side and climbed in. He looked over at Zoe and said, "Okay Doc, your house or mine?"

**I hope that you guys liked this, I'd love some feedback! Thanks, again!**


End file.
